Where Is Your Will?
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: After hearing those mysterious words from Mitsuki after convincing Boruto to take the Exams, Sarada asks her teammate what he meant. The conversation reveals the philosophy passed down from Mitsuki's parent, about the moon and sun.


_Where Is Your Will?_

Uchiha Sarada, if she was true to herself, hadn't paid much attention to Mitsuki in the years he had transferred to Konohagakure. She had seen him, but hadn't been interested. During the Academy, the white-blue haired boy had always been attached to Boruto's side. Given of how childish and arrogant Boruto was, Sarada had wondered of how a quiet and mysterious person like Mitsuki was able to tolerate Boruto for so long. It baffled her of how carelessly devoted Mitsuki was to the son of _Nanadaime Hokage-sama_. Whatever the blond said, Mitsuki agreed. Even though her teammate had told her that he did have a will of his own, Sarada was uncertain. And there was also that comment at that ridiculous burger place that Boruto loved.

 _"I don't care either way… After all, you are my sun."_

"Sarada?"

The female Uchiha's thoughts scattered at the sound of her name. She looked to find the golden eyes belonging to her white-blue haired teammate boring at her pensive expression with an unknown expression on his face. Despite the growing curiosity in Mitsuki's eyes as she stopped walking on the bridge from where Boruto had run to his sister Hima- _chan_ to celebrate her birthday, Sarada continued to think.

 _Why doesn't he care about the Exams?_ Sarada thought as she further remembered her own emotions regarding Boruto's refusal to take the Chuunin Exams. _I would think he would be able to pass the Exams with ease, knowing his strengths._ The female Uchiha flushed at the intensity of her own dream, to become Hokage like Boruto's father. _I don't understand how Boruto can't understand of how awesome his father is…but what is even more confusing is of how Mitsuki doesn't seem to want to become a chuunin._

"What did you mean, Mitsuki?" Obsidian eyes met golden, and there was not a flicker of emotion on her teammate's face. "When you called Boruto…your sun?"

For a moment, Mitsuki did not respond. Then, he smiled cryptically at her. Sarada stared. Most of the time, Mitsuki did not smile. His face wasn't outwardly blank, like her papa's, but so calm that the twelve year old girl wondered if Mitsuki would ever be caught off guard. But yet, his smile was small and somehow slightly gentle.

"I'm not exactly sure myself," the young shinobi replied. "It is something that my parent told me once. That I would be the moon that illuminates the darkness." His emotions were hidden from her, but Sarada could see a faint faraway expression. _It's odd,_ she thought. _I can see his emotion…it's slight, but it if I –_

"And a moon always needs the sun, doesn't it?" Mitsuki looked up pointedly at the sky. Despite herself, Sarada looked up at the sky she saw every day. The sky was blue, as light blue as it had been the day before, with clouds slightly floating in the small breeze in the air. The sun was directly above them. Shining brightly with its white light, the rays spreading down to the people below.

 _I suppose so,_ Sarada thought as she wondered deeply about what Mitsuki had said. _But I don't know if it's true, that the moon always needs the sun._

"But why do you think the moon needs the sun so much?"

Mitsuki's smile stopped. He almost glanced at her in amusement, as if she was foolish for not knowing the answer herself.

"Because the sun always needs to guide the moon."

 _No, you don't, Mitsuki._ For some reason, Sarada found herself becoming annoyed at Mitsuki's matter-of-fact tone. _You don't need Boruto to guide you. Hah! Most of the time, you're the one leading him!_

"Don't you have a will of your own?" She asked again, only this time, the dark-haired girl heard anger mounting in her voice. "Mitsuki, you _have_ to want to take the Exams, right? They're the next step to becoming a full shinobi, and in order to follow Boruto, you need to take the exams." _I wonder why I'm getting so upset over this._ Sarada reminded herself that she didn't even know what Mitsuki's dream was – besides following stupid Boruto, of course. _It's not as if I actually know him._

"I have a will of my own," Mitsuki replied calmly. He was looking at her closely now, as if she was a fascinating experiment. "I am here, of no one's will expect my own. But as for a dream," he stated further, as if he had read her mind, "I have none. Boruto's dreams…if he has any, I will follow his."

 _I have a dream to become Hokage, and Boruto…well, who knows what his dream is. But Mitsuki…it doesn't seem he has any dream._ Sadness filled Sarada's heart as she stared at her teammate. Ever since she had heard the Seventh Hokage's words about bonds that...embarrassing day in the lab, Sarada hadn't been able to forget her will to become Hokage. What would it be like if she didn't have even that?

"Well, I have somewhere I need to be." Mitsuki stated mysteriously. Sarada looked at him in surprise. He hadn't mentioned anything like that during the time their team was together. "I will see you tomorrow, Sarada."

"Good-bye, Mitsuki." Sarada almost didn't have enough time to say those words, for Mitsuki was gone in a blink. She continued to stand where she had for the next couples of minutes, mulling over the words Mitsuki had said about the sun and moon.

 _Mitsuki's appearance is similar to the moon,_ the twelve year old girl thought as she thought back to when she had just been made a team. She didn't mind being on a team with him, but she would have also been fine with another person. _His attire is more traditional too as opposed to Konohagakure. He has pale skin, almost as pale as the moon itself, and his eyes are as golden as the moon, sometimes when it turns that color. And his hair too is also similar…_

Sarada frowned as her thoughts trailed off. Why had she thought about Mitsuki in that detail? It didn't make any sense. His appearance was similar to the moon, but many others had remarked that as well. Even his name translated as full moon.

"Well, whatever the case, I hope the moon finds a sun brighter than Boruto, because that idiot isn't going to go nowhere as he is," Sarada muttered to herself.

 _I wonder…if Boruto is the sun, and Mitsuki is the moon…then what am I?_


End file.
